


Wake up Sleepy Head

by Thanaerigan



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: Zo se venge de Leo, à ses risques et périls. ModernUA
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, leo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wake up Sleepy Head

Coucou,

Pour les amateur-trice-s de trucs débiles, voici un drabble, inspiré de la vine « Wake up Sleepy Head », en vente dans toutes les bonnes crèmeries. J’ai voulu un texte aussi court que les 7 secondes de la video. C’est un Leo/Giro, mais du point de vue de Zo et Nicco. Bonne lecture

Wake up Sleepy Head

Zo avala sa dernière gorgée de café. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage, et déposa sa tasse dans l’évier avant de se tourner vers son complice.

« Tu es prêt Nicco ?

-Ouais, répondit son colocataire, en attrapant son téléphone. Tu as tout prévu, Zo ?

-T’inquiète ! Il est rentré avant nous hier. Quant à notre blague, il va gueuler comme à chaque fois qu’on le réveille. Mais il a mérité qu’on se venge pour sa blague à la con de la semaine dernière. Et je te jure que je le colle sur internet cette fois. »

Nicco eut un sourire aussi moqueur que son compère. C’est vrai que Leo était tellement hilarant lorsqu’on le réveillait en sursaut.

A chaque fois, Zo pensait que son meilleur ami allait se casser la gueule de son plumard. Ils traversèrent leur appartement à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Un dernier regard pour être sûr que Nicco avait enclenché la caméra de son portable et Zoroastre ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement, priant pour qu’elle ne grince pas.

Silencieusement, il approcha de Leo qui dormait paisiblement, slalomant entre les vêtements particulièrement nombreux qui jonchait le sol de la chambre du peintre. Dans son lit, le génie était partiellement découvert, dormant certainement à moitié nu, comme à son habitude. Zoroastre pencha son visage vers celui de Leonardo et hurla à plein poumons :

« WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD ! »

Au hurlement de son pote, Leo se réveilla en sursaut, en se frottant les yeux, mais sans tomber de son lit, mais dévoilant un peu plus son corps.

Zoroastre commença à rire de sa plaisanterie, lorsque soudain la couverture à coté de Leo se souleva dévoilant un second corps. Un homme, brun, pas plus habillé que le propriétaire du lit, fusillant de son regard endormi le plaisantin. L’apparition du compagnon d’oreiller de Leonardo choqua Zo qui se détourna posant une main sur sa bouche toujours plus ou moins mort de rire.

Nicco, pouffant, recula dans le couloir pour permettre à son acolyte de sortir de la chambre, en referment la porte sur laquelle il s’adossa pour reprendre ses esprits. Une expression sérieuse se peignit soudain sur son visage.

Il se tourna vers Nicco qui avait rangé son téléphone et demanda incertain :

« C’était bien Riario avec Leo ?

-Ouais., approuva Nicco à avec un très léger sourire.

-Putain on est mort. »

Et le sourire machiavélique de Nicco ne lui disati absolument rien qui vaille pour sa survie.

fin


End file.
